


Just Friends

by xanderslasher



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderslasher/pseuds/xanderslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy has had enough. She is not going to lose yet another boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This work is un-beta'd. Any and all mistakes are mine. Also, this work is short but might be revised at a later date. This was just a short little something I did for a prompt given during Camp NanoWriMo July 2015.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. I am just borrowing them for a little fun. They belong to Joss Whedon and Co.

“Why are you doing this, Buffy?” Xander asked as he lay there on the ground, battered and bleeding.

“Because you are going to have to learn.”

“Learn what? I don’t understand what I have done to you.”

“You have stolen my last boyfriend,” Buffy said.

“What are you talking about? I have never stolen any of your boyfriends. You and Angel weren’t even together when we started dating.”

“Whatever. You say that but I don’t know that. He’s a vampire and demons lie.”

“But why now. It’s been years since we got together. Why are you so angry now?”

“Because Riley has left me and he’s with that little bitch friend of his, Graham. He says it’s not me and I know it’s not me but I just don’t get. I don’t understand why all my boyfriends decide to turn gay.”

“Buffy, I know that this is strange for you but why are you taking it out on me?”

“Because, it all started with you. You took Angel from me and now, all the men since him, have turned gay.”

“Buffy, there has only been one man. Riley has been the first man you have been with.”

“Fine but it still can’t be some weird coincidience that this has happened.”

“I’m sorry, Buffy but it’s not my fault. Maybe its your job to help them to understand where they should be in life,” Xander said and he regreted it the second it was out of his mouth.

“You sorry little faggot,” she growled out as she kicked him in the side again. “I’m not here to show anybody anything. You must be crazy.”

Moving away from Xander, she reached into her weapons bag.

“I’m sorry but this won’t be happening again,” she said, pulling her sword from her bag.

Xander wanted to be afraid but it was at that moment that he caught a flap of duster as Angel dropped from the ceiling.

“Buffy, you have to stop this,” Angel said, vampiric face showing.

“Why? This thing caused me to lose another boyfriend.”

“This thing? Xander is no thing. He also had no hand in any of this. You’re losing yourself, Buffy. You are about to make a mistake that could cost you your life.”

“Gonna kill me, Angel? Gonna kill me to save your beloved Xander?”

“If it comes to that, yes.”

“What happened to us, Angel?” Buffy asked, taking her focus off the young man on the ground, just long enough for him slowly make his way to his feet. “We were so good together.”

“Buffy, I care about you. I always will but we were never good together. It was never meant to be. If anything, we were meant to just be friends.”

“But why? We could have been something.”

“No we couldn’t, Buffy. I am a vampire. You are the slayer. We were never meant to be together.”

“Is it because of him that you say that?” she asked, turning to look at Xander. “Where the hell did he go?”

“Leave him alone, Buffy. This needs to end now,” Angel said, his face shifting back to human.

“You’re right. This ends now.”

She lunged forward, sword poised for the same spot she stabbed him in once before. Years ago, she had stabbed him to save the world. Now, she was going to finish him off to save her life.

“I’m sorry, Buffy,” Angel said, grabbing the sword blade, moving it to the side, his blood running down the blade as he held tight.

Grabbing her around the neck, Angel held tight, the sword finally falling to the ground. Applying just enough pressure, he laid her body down on the ground.

“Xander!” Angel said.

“Are you okay?” Xander asked, coming out from his hiding spot in the back.

“I'm fine. How are you?”

“I hurt but I’ll be alright. I’ve had worse. You know that,” Xander said. “You’re bleeding.”

“You know as well that I have had worse. It will heal,” Angel said, pulling Xander close with his uninjured hand.

“Let’s go.”

“Is she?” Xander asked, looking down at the blonde as she layed on the floor.

“She’s not dead. Just out cold. Giles can deal with her because if I do, I will kill her.”

THE END, for now!

 


End file.
